She Brought Him Back
by justabrowneyedgirlxoxo
Summary: Caroline tries to fight her feelings for Klaus, but you can't change destiny. She fights it every step of the way, but this is the story of how Caroline falls for Klaus. Klaroline. My first fic, so would really appreciate support! Very bad summary, but give me a chance? I dare you;) Sadly however, I don't own The Vampire Diaries.
1. The Beginning

Hello Fanfiction Universe! As you can see I'm brand new to Fanfiction so reviews and favourites would be very much appreciated, to let me know how im doing! this is a short drabble based on my favourite pairing (Klaus & Caroline) from The Vampire Diaries. Got to love Klaroline! Might turn this into a series of One-shots, just depends on the reaction I get!

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo

* * *

Caroline's POV

I was just walking home, when I smelt it. A normal human wouldn't of smelt it, but then again I was a vampire. And I smelt blood. I went to check it out, and saw a young girl bleeding from a fall. She had blood running down here pale arms, and her face was in a mask of quiet pain. It took every restraint I had to not start bleeding her dry, and so I ran. I simply didn't trust myself, and decided it would be better to go get a drink, and try to curb the bloodlust.

*Hours Later*

'Omg I'm drunk, haha its been a long time since The Mystic Grills been this fun,but wait, how do I get home? Damn, underage drinking and drunk driving, moms gonna kill me' I thought to myself.

I was distracted from my thoughts by a not so familiar British accent.

" Funny seeing you here darling" Kol was smirking, which was pretty much the Mikaelsons trademark facial expression.

"The one Mikaelson i can stand, come and have a drink, besides I'm drunk already, you should be too" My words came out much more slurred than I hoped, but hey ho, wasn't my fault. I saw shock registering on Kols face, but it returned to his usual smile in seconds.

"We'll I'd love to sweetheart, besides it would piss of Nik, which is always fun. What are we drinking?" He pulled out a chair as he spoke, clearly scheming something inside his pretty little head, but I was too smashed to notice.

We spent the next couple hours taking shots and playing truth or dare, yes we were that childish. But suddenly the dares got more intense, and I saw Kol look towards the door then towards me. Of course, the big bad hybrid was on the way in, clearly not happy with me and Kol. Klaus stared right at me, almost daring me to make a move. His blue eyes darkened, making him look even more attractive than normal. Which was not easy. Damn it I hate being drunk!

"Darling, he's already angry so let's make this more fun, I dare you to kiss me, I want to see what he does, and if you're any good" Kols face was a mixture of a smirk and genuine curiosity. So I just smiled and said;

"What the hell, I'm still young, he'll forgive me...one day. Come here then"

I smiled, and grabbed his coats collar, just as our lips collided. He was a fantastic kisser, but something wasn't quite right. I eventually pulled away and looked over at Klaus, my god he was angry. If he were a cartoon character steam would've been coming out his ears, and I couldn't help but laugh. He stormed over and grabbed me by the arm, quite forcefully at that.

"Love, you're drunk, now you need to go home before I do something I might regret towards Kol" he practically spat the sentence at me.

"But I can't you see, Kols my ride. Hahahahahaha my ride" Yup, Caroline Forbes was laughing at the Original Hybrid about his brother being her 'ride'.

"Well then I'll just have to take you home to my mansion won't I? God damn idiot he is"

"Well there's always my house, you know where I live? Take me there oh original master, theres no way I'm going to your mansion" I was walking on thin ice, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Haha Love you really underestimate me, You're coming to mine, Silas is on the loose and you're smashed out of your head, someone's got to keep you safe. And I don't care if you don't want to. You're coming. End of. "

He seemed to have calmed down, but under no circumstances was he happy. He grabbed my legs and firemans carried me to his mansion, my feeble protests being completely ignored.

* The next Morning*

There's a strange feeling when you wake up in someone else's bed, having almost no idea of how you got there. It didn't take me long however to figure out I was in Klaus' room...in his bed. Oh god what happened last night?! It took a while but the memories eventually came back, and thank god I didn't do anything regret. Apart from kissing Kol, that was quite harsh towards Klaus but oh well. He'll get over it.

I decided to go exploring, it didn't take me long however to find Klaus, sitting in his living room already nursing a glass of bourbon.

"So finally decided to grace me with your presence love? It's almost noon. After all, must've been a tiring night kissing any random bloke" I could tell he was still angry, the words were bitter, each one intending to wound.

"We'll I could've been in my own house, but no, someone decided to get all jealous and drag me back here, against my free will might I add." I wasn't letting him walk all over me, even though he looked damn sexy in the morning. Wait what did I just think?!

He suddenly sped towards me the anger clear on his face, and I knew I was in trouble, I began to wonder if Kol was back in his coffin or still running for his undead life.

"That's because sweetheart, you are mine. I don't care what you say or currently think, or who you're kissing. We both know you're mine. Always. And there's no point denying it. You. Are. Mine."

"Hey actually-" my words were cut off as he slammed his lips onto my own. I tried to push I'm off but being the 1000 year old Hybrid, he prepared for this, and put hims arms to either side of my head, effectively locking me in his embrace. It took less than seconds to realise he was a glorious kisser, and as much as I hated to admit it, I was putty in his hands. His tongue licked my lips, demanding entrance, and when I gasped he used the opportunity to claim me as his. I still wasn't happy but I couldn't help but let my hands latch onto his neck, right now it didn't matter who we were, though kiss was something is never experienced before. He slid his arms around my waist and around the small of my back. Perfection. Hunger. Need. We needed each other, this moment this kiss. It was a primal hunger now, and I knew he felt the same. Passion was exploding, and in my opinion it ended way too quickly. He pulled back and looked into my eyes, smirking with those adorable dimples.

I was still in his arms, and he leaned closer, and began whispering in my ear, each breath sending shivers down my spine.

"Mine." He breathed.

"Yours" Was all I could say.

I had been dropped in the deep end, but damn, he tasted good.

The End

* * *

Please let me know whether you enjoyed it or not, im very new so i'll try and make my next drabble even better!

Until next time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo


	2. When Feelings Began To Change

Decided to make this a multi-chapter fic, no longer different drabbles but now a story about how Caroline falls for Klaus.

Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows, means a lot!

until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo

* * *

Caroline's POV

As soon as I left his mansion, I knew I had made a grave mistake. That was wrong. He was evil. EVIL. I always find a way to get myself hurt. No, this hasn't happened, I can just go on as normal, and pretend he and his stupid Original body don't exist.

XXX

I met up with Elena later, to see how she was handling everything with being a newly turned vampire. She seemed okay, and we decided to make a girls night of it.

"Hey Care, I'll get the movies, you get the popcorn and bloodbags! And don't be too long, I may have changed but I still enjoy shirtless Zac Efron!" Elena was shouting upstairs to me, and I could hear the happiness in her voice, maybe she was better off as a vampire after all.

We had gotten through 2 movies; Saw and Batman- The Dark Knight when Elena finally fell asleep. I decided to stay up and watch The Notebook, after all it was my favourite movie, and so romantic! If only life was that simple for me now, i really missed Ty. But I knew he couldn't come home, Klaus wouldn't allow it. Klaus. That was a whole different problem, I had managed to avoid him today, thank god. I'm not in control around him anymore, and I'm scared in case I do anything else I'll regret.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. What the hell? It's 3 in the morning, who could that be?

And of course, standing at my door is the source of all my problems himself. Klaus.

"Hello Sweetheart, haven't spoken to you since you ran out this morning, after of course agreeing that you were mine," I could hear the smugness in his voice, and I was not in the mood.

"Klaus, go and terrorise someone else for a while, I'm so not in the mood. I actually have a life outside our pointless banter. So yeah, I'd like to get back to that." The words came out as cold as ice, just as I'd hoped, whilst I attempted to slam the door in his face, but of course his reactions were much quicker than mine, and he lodged his foot in.

"Well someone's had a change of heart in the past few hours, I mean really sweetheart, I knew you were fickle but I didn't think you were this bad. What happened to the Caroline this morning, I liked her." I could see it in his eyes he was thinking of earlier, and so was I. But I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that had any effect on me whatsoever.

"What you mean the half-drunken slut? I can barely be held responsible for her actions now can I? Goodnight Klaus."

I was determined to turn my back on him, but apparently he had other plans. He roughly tugged me by the waist and into his embrace. His hands at the small of my back, neck hidden in my blonde curls. I hated him for this. I hated myself more for enjoying it.

"You about d-done yet? I w-want to get some sleep..." The stutter in my voice immediately gave me away, and of course he wasn't going to let it slide.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Are you not enjoying this?" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers right to my toes "or what about this?" He murmured as he kissed my neck, and it was bliss. "All you have to do is ask me to stop love, it's that easy." Oh how I wanted to give in, and admit once again that I was his, and no on else's. But kept one word running through my mind the entire time; MONSTER. I will not give up...not tonight anyway.

"S-stop. Now. Klaus get off me and go back to whatever little hole you crawled out of. Now goodnight."

"Hmmm...fine sweetheart, but we both know you'll come round eventually, you can only hide your feelings for so long love. Goodnight sweet Caroline. " and with that he was gone.

My pulse returned to its normal pace, and I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding. I didn't dare admit to myself that I already missed the warmth his arms had provided. I refused to.

* * *

Again thank you so much for the support, next chapter should be up tomorrow, depends on my inspiration and how quickly I write!

Until next time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo


	3. Comfort

The support is actually amazing! thank you for the follows and favourites! Just to make this clear, I actually really like Tyler as a character, although I am 100% Klaroline. No hate towards him in this chapter is personal, just thought it would help build the story.

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirl

* * *

Klaus' POV

I sat and thought about the events of the day, trying to make sense o the blonde bombshell that had captured my attention. One minute she was in my arms, the next she was fighting me on her doorstep. I just didn't understand anymore. We both know that she's mine, but she refuses to admit it; even to herself.

I will see this challenge through. Before I leave this ridiculous town, Caroline will be mine. Caroline. Even her name sounded that of an angel.

"Oh, Brother dearest, what are you thinking about now? You seem awfully distracted, wait, let me take a guess, Caroline?" Kol's smug voice brought me back to reality.

"Baby brother, it would be in your best interests to hold your tongue, you're lucky you're not back in your coffin after the stunt you pulled with Caroline the other night." I spat the words at him, how dare he touch her in that manner. He doesn't deserve her, no being on this earth deserves the fallen angel that is Caroline Forbes.

"Oh Nik, always one to get jealous aren't we, after all it was only a drunken dare, or was it?" He winked at me before running out of the room, but I was in the mood for a fight, so I followed. Kol knew to run, but the chase was what I enjoyed, it didn't take me long to find him out in the woods and drag him by the scruff of the neck back to my mansion. This was going to be a long night, i had a lot of anger, and Kol had a very punchable face.

XXX

It was the day after, and Kol lay with his neck snapped for the 3rd time since the beginning of our fight, and my anger was finally gone. I decided another visit to Caroline was in order, I hadn't seen her for mere hours, but somehow it felt like weeks. What was this baby vampire doing to me? And so I left Kol lying in a rather uncomfortable position on the ground, and left. Knowing he would have an extreme headache when he woke up kept me smiling on the journey, well that was until I was almost at Caroline's, and I heard snipets of a phone call, one that certainly wasn't going well...

XXX

"You know what Tyler...I just can't do this anymore. You've been gone for months, and I've been sitting here heartbroken, thinking you were scared out of your mind, but no. You were too busy having sex with the were-slut Hayley...you've broken my heart Ty. What else c-can I s-say?"

Towards the end of her sentence I heard Caroline's voice breaking, and I knew that Tyler had truly been unfaithful. The little mutt...I'll make him pay for that. No one gets to hurt Caroline like that. She bargained for his life, to save him from me, and he just ran off and slept with the other werewolf. I'd never felt such disgust towards him as I do now. The mutt was truly dead.

"Tyler, we're done. It's quite clear how you feel, and to be honest this will make it easier. I couldn't have waited forever, and we both knew this was going to happen at some point. It's over. Goodbye Tyler, stay safe, I may not l-love you anymore, but-t I'm still gonna kill you myself if you get yourself found. I'll see you again one day. Until then."

My rage built again; hearing her in such pain, she sounded as if each breath actually hurt, and I knew the mutt had truly hurt her. But even in her state of heartbreak, she still advised the ungrateful whelp to stay safe. My anger was substituted for pain when I heard her sobbing quietly in her room. What do I do?

I decided to attempt to comfort her, but I knew she wouldn't let me near her in human form, and so I decided I'd take my attempt as a wolf. I had more self control than most as a wolf, and I knew I would recognise her. I walked out of her garden and towards the edge of the woods.

Within minutes I was had returned, but this time as a hazel coloured wolf, bigger than any other. Hey, being the Original Hybrid had its perks. I kept into her open window, and waited for her to notice me at the edge of the room. When she first looked up, she gasped and I recognised fear on her face; damn it, she had been bitten before, why did I always forget these things! But then I saw her face relax slightly, and so I came slightly closer.

"Klaus? Is-s that y-you?" Her voice was almost silent, but her eyes full of hope. I nodded my head frantically, gaining a small smile, making my insides feel warm. She patted the side of her bed and I lay down(leaving little room for her). Before I knew it, she was snuggled into my mane, almost asleep.

"Thank you, I know you must've heard that...I guess we're just as broken as each other..." She whispered in my furry ears, as she drifted away to sleep. She had no idea how right she was. We're the same, she and I.

* * *

Just mentioning again that there is no hate towards Tyler in this chapter, just thought i would try and build a bond between Klaus & Caroline.

Thanks for the support again.

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo


	4. Wolfie

Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter took a while, but I was really lacking inspiration. I finally finished it, even though I'm pretty sure it sucks haha! Please review some more, I'd love to know what you guys think!

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo

* * *

Caroline's POV

When I awoke, I was still lying next to, or rather underneath a wolf. Wait a wolf?!... Oh Klaus. He snuck into my room to try and comfort me. Why does the villain seem so much like a hero right now? He was still asleep, I could easily get up and leave, or shoe him out of my house, but somehow, I didn't want to. I decided to not to waste too much time thinking everything over, I just snuggled back into his fur.

XXX

I woke up again, hours later, but still I had the warmth of another body next to me. I really need to thank him, but Klaus was still in his wolf form, andI couldn't stay in bed forever. I decided to go and find him some clothes. I'm so not dealing with a naked Klaus right now. I scratched him between the ears and he opened his eyes.

"I'm gonna get you some clothes, stay here." Why did I even talk to him? He probably didn't understand, but either way; I really didn't want a wolf roaming my house. It took about 20 minutes, but I eventually settled on an old pair of sweats and a tee. They were both Tyler's, but they're better than nothing. I was still standing downstairs when I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks, even Ty's smell had set me off in tears. It felt like part of me was missing, and that piece was my heart. God I was pathetic, he's moved on, so I will too. I just needed time. But first, I had another hybrid to deal with.

"Hey, I've got you some clothes, so get changed and give me a shout, but if you dare sit on my bed naked, I will spray you with cold water!" I attempted to give the hazel wolf a stern look, but I started giggling at my own joke. I left the clothes on the bed and went to grab a bloodbag; I'd spent so long crying and sleeping, that I'd totally forgotten to feed today. The hunger was clawing at the insides of me, until I felt the crimson liquid slide down my throat. Almost immediately my vampire features emerged, but I didn't care, the taste of the blood was the only thing on my mind.

"You're...magnificent." I was so wrapped up in the taste, that I hadn't hear Klaus coming down the stairs. He looked at me as if I were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and I felt my blush burning my cheeks.

"Umm, thanks haha. Thank you for earlier too, you're actually adorable as a wolf." I smirked at him, knowing that I was the on,y creature in the world that could all the almighty Original Hybrid adorable and remain unscathed. I started laughing, awaiting his response.

"Did you seriously just call me adorable? I was actually thinking more sexy, dangerous or free. But no, you really had to choose adorable?" He was not amused, which just made me laugh even harder.

"Adorable or cute, those are your options buddy-boy. No I've hot a better idea! You officially have a new nickname, you are no longer Klaus, but now Wolfie Wolf-erson" By this point, I was in absolute hysterics at my own stupidity.

"My god Caroline, you really couldn't come up with anything better? I mean, maybe I'll just have to show you my other sides, until you find a nickname that's more...suiting" He sent me a heated glare, and I knew exactly what he was thinking. I couldn't let him see it bothered me, I had just been dumped by my boyfriend for gods sake!

"Nah, I'm good wolfie." I sent him a wink and he responded by slowly moving closer to me. I started to freak out, he couldn't kiss me, because I would kiss back. And that would make me and awful person...Caroline get a grip! He hurt Elena, Jenna, Tyler's Mom, Stefan and you! I was still battling myself internally, when he made the choice to not kiss me. Instead he just pulled me into his embrace, and held me as if I was the air he needed to live. It made me feel invincible...but dizzy. Not this again.

"Caroline, I'm sorry about the mutt. He doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as you, you are worth more than Haley ever will be." He whispered into my ear, and for a moment I thought about giving in. But I knew I couldn't, because this was "our thing". He would chase me and I would deny him, but he always came back, and I always knew he would.

"Thank you, today meant a lot, but maybe you should go?" My words were muffled against his shoulder, but I knew he heard them. Slowly he released me, quickly kissed me on the forehead and left.

It was safe to say that this has been one of the worst days to be Caroline Forbes, but thanks to Klaus, I was sure of one thing.

I was going to be okay.

Klaus' POV

The memories from when I was a wolf slowly came back to me. I could hear Caroline downstairs, so I hurriedly put on the clothes she left for me. I could smell Tyler all over them, the stupid mutt. He would not be forgiven for this, and neither would the she-wolf. Caroline could never find out I'd had a fling with her, it might break her. I slowly descended down the stairs, and I was still thinking about the fact that she had let me comfort her, when I saw her vampire face. It was truly breathtaking, she left me speechless.

We had some witty banter for a short time, but I eventually pulled her into my arms. It felt so right, that literally everything else felt wrong. He head on my shoulders, my face buried in her blonde curls. It was perfection. I had to let her know just how stupid Tyler was for letting her go, idiots like him were the reasons she was insecure.

"Caroline, I'm sorry about the mutt. He doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as you, you are worth more than Haley ever will be." I whispered to her, not wanting to break the contact. I made a pact to myself right then, that Caroline will never feel this form of pain because of me, it broke my heart too much to watch.

"Thank you, today meant a lot, but maybe you should go?" She sounded quiet against my muscled chest, but her message was clear. It was time to leave. I reluctantly released her from my embrace, pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and vanished into the wind.

Whilst running home, I realised one fatal fact, but I was okay with it.

Caroline Forbes was going to be the death of me.

* * *

Although I'm not too happy with this chapter, I still think its quite cute. Again please review and follow, let me know what you guys think!

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo


	5. Holiday

Hey Everyone! I'm really sorry I took so long to update, but my phone was broken! All fixed now though and i'll make sure I update tomorrow as well! Your reviews are the sweetest and thank you so much for the support!

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo

* * *

Caroline's POV

Again he was the one that had come to my rescue. He hasn't been gone long, but thoughts about him just won't disappear. Klaus. The monster I'm supposed to hate, that shows a caring side just for me. Talk about confusing. I want him. So bad it hurt, but I just can't , he's supposed to be the bad guy, and I won't help him. Ever. Ugh, I need to talk to Stefan, I'll shoot him a text.

'Stef, I need to talk to you, it's urgent! - Care X '

The reply was almost instant.

'Sure Care, meet me at the Boarding house in 5 mins. Don't worry, Damons out. - S X'

I grabbed my jacket, and car keys and left. Mum wouldn't be home for another few hours anyway, and I really needed guy advice.

XXX

It didn't take long to get to the Boarding house, I greeted Stefan with a hug and he invited me in.

'Stef I need advice. Like now. I'm freaking out cause Tyler cheated with Hayley the were-slut and It didn't hurt like it should've Why didn't it hurt?! And Klaus comforted me and he's being nice and he wants to date and I'm scared cause I think I like him and I shouldn't. Stef help!"

I practically screamed the words at him, each word quicker than the last.

"Care, it's okay, you need to calm down. You can't help who you love, and Tyler's a dick. He shouldn't have done that, it doesn't matter if it hurt or not. And I really support you, but Klaus? Of all people Klaus?!" He seemed calm, but his words suggested otherwise, and he was clearly wondering if something was wrong with me.

" I know Stefan, and I'm just gonna ignore him. That way he can't get inside my head or whatever, but I'm still angry at Ty. Maybe I should get away for a while or something? But who'd protect my mom?!" A holiday would be amazing right now, I could even visit Stephen my dads old partner in Miami.

" Caroline, I'll look after everyone. You deserve a break, now go pack and tell me where you're going and when you're back after you've decided!" He tried to smile, but was quite clearly wearing his 'Hey It's Tuesday look'.

"Thanks Stef! I'll let you know soon!" And with that I was out the door, I needed to find a bikini...

Klaus' POV

My thoughts were still centred around Caroline when I realised that I needed a break. The Mystic Falls Scooby Doo gang were really testing my patience. I decided I'd take a holiday, but first I needed some leverage to ensure they wouldn't plot against me whilst I was gone...hello Rippah'

XXX

It was a short run to the Boarding house, but I was slightly distracted by a certain blonde beauty skipping down the street singing;

_'If we took a holiday_

_Took some time to celebrate_

_Just one day out of life_

_It would be, it would be so nice' _

Caroline had the voice of an angel. I decided to hide, even if it meant I could only hear her song for a second more.

_'Holiday...Celebrate_

_ Holiday...Celebrate'_

She seemed extremely happy, and I was curious as to why. It was time to return from my hiding spot.

"Lovely voice you have love," My voice was cool and seductive, just as I'd planned.

"Oh...emm...you were listening?" I've accomplished the impossible; I've left Caroline Forbes speechless.

"Yes I was sweetheart, and I really enjoyed the show. But what's got you in such a good mood?" I tried to remain casual, but the curiosity was burning away at me.

"No reason, am I not allowed to be happy these days? I mean apart from the evil Original Hybrid terrorising me, my life's pretty good...haha oh my god I can't keep a straight face," She was trying to distract me, but she truly was a terrible liar. She flashed me a winning smile, but I was determined.

"Love, I could always compel you?" I was smirking at myself, knowing I'd laid the perfect card.

"Don't. Don't ever do that to me. Ever." She visibly shuddered, and I could tell she was looking back at a memory.

"Something bad happen in the past love?" I continued to smirk, but it was a humourless one. If any bastard had dared to touch my Caroline, they'd be dead in a heartbeat.

"It's none of your business, but yes actually. I won't go back there, back I being weak and shallow. But you know thanks, for really dampening my mood. But it's okay, because I'm getting out of this town tonight. So bye. Oh shit...wait you never heard that right?"

She became nervous again, fiddling with her hands and hair. My rage was still growing at the fact someone made her feel weak, but I had caught the end of her sentence, and it gave me a fantastic idea.

"Yes love I heard it actually. But it gives me a fantastic idea...you're coming with me. " My smile was beaming now, and I held out my hand to hers.

She looked at me like I'd just staked a puppy.

"No way in he-" she didn't even finish her sentence before I saw her blue away. This was incredibly stupid, even for Caroline, I'm 1000 years old, there's no way she's getting away. I gave her a few seconds, thinking she might have slowed her pace, but I saw her run into the boarding house.

"Stefan...STEFAN GOD DAMN IT HELP ME NOW!" I heard her screaming and I started chuckling, did he seriously think he could protect her?

"Caroline love, you're being ridiculous. My plan benefits us both. " I called as I entered the house.

"Klaus, what the hell did you do to her?! She was here 5 minutes ago saying you were actually being a good guy for once, and now she's screaming at me to help her run from you!" Stefan didn't look amused, he also looked quite tired and clearly wasn't up for a fight.

"Ahh Rippah'. Look I need to leave town, and I need leverage to ensure you and your precious Elena don't scheme against me. Caroline said she was going on holiday, and so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone. Now where is she?" I explained to him, thinking that i was being perfectly logical. He sighed, and I was waiting for his argument when he just said.

"Fine. But you won't hurt her right? She's my bestfriend, I won't lose her too." I looked at my old friend, and all I saw was sadness in his eyes.

"As long as I have no need to Stefan, she will come to no harm. " I attempted to smile, but he just grimaced at my face.

"Care come on, he's not going to hurt you. You can still go on holiday, only he's coming too" Stefan shouted, and we waited for Caroline to appear.

Sure enough, almost seconds later her blonde curls appeared behind Stefan's head. She came slightly closer and grabbed onto his arm, yanking him backwards.

"But Stef...it's him. What if he has a tantrum and I land up dying?! It's your fault you know," she was glaring at me now, but when she looked at Stefan her face softened. I could feel jealousy building, and I fought to keep it under control.

She took one step towards me, then two, but when I smirked at her, she tried to run again, only to be caught by me. I grabbed her waist and picked her up over my shoulder. She started wriggling against me almost immediately, which had an effect it really shouldn't have.

"Love, I suggest you stop doing that. Otherwise I might not be held responsible for my actions," she stopped as soon as the words left my mouth, but Stefan actually started laughing.

I turned and left the boarding house, only to hear Stefan call over my shoulder.

" Klaus, seriously be careful with her. She's fragile. And she's a smart ass, so don't attack her if she says something you don't agree with. I expect her back in a week no later. " Even Stefan knew he was being unreasonable, but I understood he wanted some reassurance.

"Sure mate. Don't worry."

"I hate you. And I'm going to be the most annoying traveller you've ever met. That's a promise. " She was complaining from behind, which only made me more amused.

"Can't wait love, I mean really, a whole week. However will we pass the time?" I started laughing at the end of my sentence, but she clearly wasn't amused. She dug her nails into my shoulder, drawing blood for a few seconds before It healed. I chose to ignore it, she would get over it eventually.

But I almost couldn't believe my luck, I had Caroline all alone for an entire week. I will seduce her, but this time there's going to be no escaping. She will be made mine for good, with no mutt getting involved. _MINE. _

* * *

__The song I used above was; Holiday - By Madonna.

Thank you so much for reading the 5th Chapter, I'm not too pleased with it but I'm really trying to set up the story, so thank you!

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo


	6. Ground Rules

Hey guys!

I'm back again, but my phone keeps breaking, thats why theres gaps between each chapter! the support has been overwhelming, thank you all so much!

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo

* * *

Caroline's POV

I was being dragged on holiday, with _Klaus_. Of all fucking people, Klaus. He still hadn't put me down, and we were almost at the steps of my house. At first I had attempted to move out of his hold, but he had made it quite clear, he wasn't letting me go, and my efforts weren't having the desired effect. Well for me, anyway.

"Look, I don't care if you're the most dangerous person in the world. Put my Caroline down. Now." I hear my mom shout, and I couldn't decide whether she was being incredibly brave or stupid. Either way it was out of love, and I refused to let her get hurt for my sake.

"Klaus, just put me down. My mom can't exactly do anything can she, shes just worried, now I need to go talk to her. Alone would be preferable." I tried to sounds as reasonable as possible, but Klaus was still chuckling from moms earlier statement.

"Whatever you say love, shouldn't want Sheriff Forbes wrath coming down on me," He was actually laughing now, full blown laughter. He set me down on the ground, and I immediately slapped him in the face. Hard. He wasn't amused, but looked at me for an explanation.

"That's my mom and you won't talk about her or touch her. She's better than any of us, and she didn't deserve the hand she was dealt. But promise me you won't touch her or my friends, including Ty, and I will willingly-ish come with you on this trip. " My proposition wasn't that demanding, but knowing Klaus, he would come up with a reason to decline.

"Fine love, I give you my word they will come to no harm under my hand. But you aren't going in there alone, you'll just run...again." He had his usual smirk plastered onto his face, and I knew he had already figured out my plan. It wasn't that hard after all...Escape and run.

He grabbed my hand and led me inside, where my mom was still waiting to be informed of what the hell was going on. I shook his hand off me as soon as I could, and ran over and hugged my mom. She was getting upset, clearly not understanding what was unraveling in front of her.

"Mom, its okay. I'm just going on a holiday, but Klaus being the over-controlling freak he is decided I needed protecting. You know about his weird obsession with me right? He said Stefan wasn't enough, but I really wanted to get out of town today. So he said he'd come with me, then I tried to run so he wouldn't spoil my fun, but he dragged me back here, claiming that if I got hurt he wouldn't forgive himself. Right Klaus?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. I couldn't tell my mom the whole story, she'd freak. I was supposed to be a hostage after all.

"Yes. I assure you Liz, no harm will come to Caroline whilst shes in my company, I only have her best interests at heart. We just came here so she could say goodbye, and pack a case. We'll be back in a week, but I'm taking her to Florida. Just so you know. She'll phone every night, I promise. " He attempted to smile at my mom, but he only looked creepier. I was looking at him, shock clear on my face. My mom slowly calmed down, and she gave me one last hug before rushing off to her bedroom and returning with three boxes.

"Well, I was keeping these until your next birthday, but they'll fit now obviously haha! You better phone, or I'll drag you back myself, take some time and relax sweetie. If he lays a finger on you, just phone and I'll make him wish he could be killed. That's a promise. I love you!" She was finally fully calm, and she handed me the boxes. She cast a warning glare at Klaus, but I was too distracted with my presents to care.

I opened the first one to find a blood-red strapless dip-hem dress. To say it was stunning would've been an understatement. The second contained a pair of black wedges, which of course went perfectly with the dress. Normally I don't allow my mom to choose out my clothes, but this outfit was truly perfect. I finally opened the third box to find a green bikini, it was as if mom had read my thoughts of needing one earlier. I beamed a smile at her, and ran upstairs to begin packing.

Klaus POV

When Caroline opened the boxes, I saw her face light up like a Christmas tree. She started yelling "Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, I Love You!" As she ran upstairs. At first I thought she was trying to escape, and I was about to blur after her, when I heard cupboards being thrown open and Caroline yelping with delight. It made me genuinely smile, for the first time in so many years I had lost count. She was actually happy, to be going on holiday with me.

I was beginning to climb the stairs as Liz grabbed my arm. She didn't look happy, and I realised she had seen right through Caroline's lies.

"I don't know what's really going on, but you will not touch Caroline. I don't care if I die, I will always protect my baby. She's trying to protect me from finding out whats going on, and I understand that, but if you touch one hair on her head, I will find a white oak stake, and you'll be seeing me again. That's another promise I Intend to keep." She was staring at me, and I truly saw the honesty in her words. She was terrified, but she was not letting Caroline come to any harm. I respected her more than anyone I've ever met, but I was also slightly saddened. Caroline was all this woman had left, and I would ensure she remained happy.

"I promise you Liz,but its true about Caroline needing a holiday, its just i wanted one too. I needed 'leverage' as people call it, but I intend to show her a good time. She will return exactly as she left in exactly one week time. She will still phone, and I swear, she will have met no harm when she returns," she gave me a slight nod, and i could tell she had accepted that Caroline was indeed leaving. As I reflected, I realised that those words were the most honest things I had said in my 1000 year existence. This baby vampire had such a hold on me, I would be damned if I let anything happen to her. She is my light, and I will win her heart fair and square. But this is a good opportunity to seduce her I suppose...

Caroline came thundering down the stairs, with her small suitcase and she looked beautiful. She had changed into a floral day-dress and sandals, nothing special, but she still took my breath away. She gave her mother a tight hug, and turned to me.

"Let's go then Wolfie." She winked at me and I could tell she was trying to hide her excitement. I just smiled in return, knowing I would ruin the moment if I spoke.

Her mood had changed dramatically, but I decided to welcome it. It would only make it easier to woo her if we were on good terms. We left not long after, and we were headed to my mansion when she finally spoke again.

"You know, since I was totally planning on avoiding you in Mystic Falls, I've set some ground rules. 1. You don't control what we do unless I ask your opinion. 2. You don't pull out the threats when we argue and finally number 3. Don't touch me at all. Unless I imply I want to be touched, you keep your distance and sure as hell don't kiss me okay? This is my holiday too and I'll be damned if you ruin it!" She was smiling towards the end of her speech, but I could tell she was still deadly serious.

"Fine by me love. But by the end of this you'll be begging for me to kiss you, and I'll happily oblige." I smirked at her blush, but she responded by throwing a plug at my head. Hard.

* * *

Thanks again for all the support, but I just wanted to say, any material or characters that is similar to The Vampire Diaries TV show belongs to Julie Plec! Don't forget to review or follow!

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo


	7. Confessions

Hey Guys,

Again, I apologise for the break, but my phone is finally fixed properly! This chapter isn't quite long, but it's the last set up for the holiday! Let the Klaroline commence! Whooo! I've just realised, my story might be slightly longer than planned, maybe 20-30 chapters, is that okay? But thank you for sticking with me this far!

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo

* * *

Caroline's POV

We had collected clothes from Klaus' mansion and were now in his car on the way to the airport. I wasn't surprised by his choice of car; a rather large black SUV. It was so Klaus it actually amused me, and I giggled internally. I tried to keep on my bitchy Caroline face, but I just couldn't. I was going on holiday, for the first time away from Mystic Falls, and I was close to Klaus. I knew it couldn't be a good idea, but damn he smelt good.

XXX

Eventually we arrived at the airport, but I still hadn't spoken to him since the ground rules. I stepped onto a plane for the first time in my life, and i was shaking with nerves.

I looked around the plane, and it looked very high class, but there were very few seats, only about 10 actually. I looked at Klaus awaiting my explanation.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention love, we're using my family's private Plane. Just you and me," He smirked directly at me whilst he spoke, just to see if my face changed.

"Fantastic. Bloody fantastic." was all I said

XXX

We had 20 minutes before take-off and I was quite exited, but I was actually angry at Stefan. He had no idea of the extent of Klaus' infatuation with me, yet still offered me up as a hostage. I'm so gonna snap his neck when I get home. But that reminds me, I was actually a hostage, if Klaus even thinks of doing anything about that, I swear ill find a white oak stake. I decided it was finally time to speak again; I was never one for silence.

"When we come home, can you remind me to snap Stefan's neck?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"Am I really that bad love? Personally he's done me a favour, I rather enjoy your company" he replied, the smirk on his face never wavering.

"You're alright I suppose, better than Damon. Ugh...Damon," I cringed at the sound of his name, I could never forgive him for what he did to me as a human. Although his love for Elena was pure, and made him a better person, I still believe that Stefan is Elena's epic love. They're just meant to be. Even though he did horrible things to me, I still want Damon to be happy, he's changed lately.

My thoughts were interrupted by Klaus' chuckling.

"Someone not a big fan of the elder Salvatore? I can't say I disagree with you though love, Stefan's much more fun," he was clearly amused, but I wasn't laughing.

An unexpected anger bubbled inside of me. Who does he think he is? He knows nothing about any of us.

"Maybe I do, because sorry, but before you got to town, there were other bad guys, and Damon just happened to be one of the worst. And you just like Ripper Stefan, you know the one who ruins lives? Guess you can relate!" I snapped, I really didn't need reminding of the pitiful excuse of a human I was. Damon will never treat me like that again. No one will, I promised myself that for the 100th time.

"Oh sorry love. Did I upset you? Well wait I don't care, after all I'm only the evil Original Hybrid. You don't deserve to be a vampire, you're too human. Pathetic really." He spat at me, his mood had changed from happiness to bad-guy Klaus in a matter of seconds.

I actually felt guilty for what is said, he didn't know of my past, it wasn't his fault. I guess I better make it up to him, will be easier if he's in a good mood.

"Look I'm sorry, but I really don't need reminding of what Damon did. Elena's happy with him and I'm trying to understand but you bringing him up isn't helping." I tried to explain without going into too much detail. He doesn't need to know what Damon did, nobody does, I won't be known as 'Victim Caroline'.

His face softened as soon as the sentence left my mouth. But I saw something else flash through his eyes, was that rage? It's slowly built, until face was almost fully hybrid.

"Caroline...what..did..he..do?" He said it through gritted teeth, he was trying to compose himself.

"Nothing. It was a long time ago, it doesn't matter anymore." I was unsuccessfully trying to hide the pain in my voice, and I knew he wouldn't let me leave it there.

"Love, if that bastard dared to touch a hair on your head, his heart will be ripped out in a matter of moments, that's a promise." He wasn't even trying to cloak his anger anymore, and he was staring at me, just waiting for me to confirm his suspicions.

"I'll tell you, if you promise not to hurt him for it," I knew he was going to get it out of me eventually, but I might as well give Damon a chance of survival.

"No. I promise I won't KILL him for it, and that's it. But if its bad enough to scar you I'll make him beg for death." His response was instant, and I knew that was the best I was going to get.

"When I was human, he sort of um...used me as his personal blood bag, toy type thing. It was to get to Elena, and he compelled me; a lot. He made me feel weak, dirty and used, but I just didn't know why. I had no choice. That's why I hate compulsion, and that's why I cling to my humanity. I refuse to make anyone feel the way I did." By the end of the sentence, my voice was cracking and tears were threatening to spill. I composed myself and looked up at Klaus.

He was literally shaking with rage, I've never seen him like this before. I put my hand on top of his, and I said;

"It's okay, he's changed. I beat the shit out him already for it. It's over and I'm fine."

He let out a shaky breath, grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly. He was slowly regaining human features, his eyes back to their normal blue.

"Caroline, I will never ever touch you in that way. Why would anyone dare ruin your light? You are perfect, Caroline Forbes. If that bastard didn't have you protecting him he'd be lying on the ground dying now. I will avenge you for this sweetheart, but I won't kill him. Only as I promised you, and I'm sorry, you didn't deserve it in any way." He looked at me, and I saw how sincere his words truly were.

Without warning, hot tears started rolling down my cheeks. He said nothing more, but just pulled me into his embrace. He kissed my forehead and let me snuggle into his chest. And that's when I realised, no one had ever actually apologised for Damon's actions. To them I was just collateral damage, but Klaus...cared.

'I think I might feel something for him' I thought, as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Im not going to lie I'm pretty proud of the chapter! I love Damon to bits, but I hate what he did to Caroline! Let me knohow what you guys think.

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo


	8. Craving

Hey Guys,

I actually hate this chapter, im sorry if I disappoint! It's me trying to show showing the development of Klaus + Care! I Hope you like the way it turned out though! As always, reviews and favs mean the world, thanks for the support!

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo

* * *

Caroline's POV

I woke slowly, and felt a comfortable warmth coming from behind my body. Instinctively I snuggled closer to my pillow, and then I realised what, or who it was. Klaus. Oh god, we seriously had the Damon conversation didn't we? And I fell asleep in his arms, damn it Caroline! But it felt so right and so...safe.

"Hello Sweetheart. Did you sleep okay?" He murmured into my ear, and I realised I had woken him by snuggling closer. Oooooops.

"Yeah, thanks. For earlier I mean, no one ever really apologised for it," I sighed quietly.

It was then I realised how close we actually were. If I moved my head up only slightly our lips would be touching, I began to consider moving, but he was far too comforting.

"What's on your mind love? You can talk to me about it, it's not as If I'd waste my time talking to the idiots you call friends. They don't deserve you..." He began to huff, but I interrupted him by closing the distance between our lips.

Again I felt the blood inside me pump slightly quicker, and the air was electric. I only intended it to be a quick peck, but he held me close; silently pleading with me to not let go. I obliged, almost happily. I was too distracted to notice when he slyly deepened the kiss; almost sneaking his tongue into my mouth.

Perfection.

In this moment there was no right and wrong, we were just two people, who craved each others warmth.

Much to my displeasure, he slowly pulled away, but when I looked at him, he beamed a genuine smile.

This was beginning to happen far too often, and I was beginning to enjoy it far too much.

Klaus' POV

"What's on your mind love? You can talk to me about it, it's not as If I'd waste my time talking to the idiots you call friends. They don't deserve you..." I was huffing with her, and she knew it. But next thing I know, her soft lips were touching mine.

She was about to pull away, but I didn't...I couldn't let her go. I held her slightly tighter, and slowly deepened the kiss. I almost moaned with joy when she returned the kiss.

I slowly pulled away, regretting it every second after. But I needed her to know that I would wait; wait until she was truly ready. Because I had finally admitted to myself that as soon as she came to me, I would never let her go. She'd truly be mine. Forever.

"Thank you love, but what was that for?" I smirked at her, but I was genuinely curious, what on earth had I done to deserve such an amazing gift.

"I guess it was my way of thanks. I know I shouldn't, but I feel safe around you. And go knows why the person I should be fearing is the person that I want to hang around with. But hey ho, I guess I've got to give it a shot." She looked me straight in the eyes, and I saw the raw honesty of her words. That was another thing I admired, she was brutally honest, and she wouldn't hold back.

"Well that's fine by me. And by the way sweetheart, when we get to Florida, what do you want to do first?" I decided to let her have control for the time being. She'd be happier if she had more choices.

"That's easy, beach!" She squealed excitedly at me.

"Okay, that just means I get to see you in that lovely bikini. I most definitely approve." I smirked at her, to show her who was truly in charge.

"But Mr. Mikaelson, you do realise that not only you will see me, but theoretically every other male in the resort will too. That's okay though isn't it?" She smirked right back at me, and I realised just how clever my little spit fire was. But then the jealousy built again at the thought if another man touching or even looking at MY Caroline.

"Miss. Forbes, let's not play these games, we both know you're mine. Face it," I began thinking and realised 'I'll soon be sharing a room with her, damn that sounds exciting. Wait calm down don't want any unwelcome surprises while she's practically on your lap Niklaus!' My thoughts were interrupted by her stare, and I saw how I'd challenged her, knowing exactly how she'd react...or so I thought.

"Well I guess we'll have to find out won't we now. And by the way, I want my own room, there's no way in hell we're sharing. " she smirked once again at me, and it was like the bloody woman had read my mind.

I couldn't let her run off though, not now. Okay, time to act like scary Klaus Mikaelson the evil hybrid.

"Oh love I'll assure you we are, wouldn't want my hostage running away now would I? I looked at her, but instead of seeing fear, I just saw blatant panic. Was there another reason for separate rooms?

"Is there another reason for separate rooms love?" I asked.

"Emm..."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! I'm not very fond of it because its too short, but soon we'll be seeing Klaroline one the beach! Please review or Fav.

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo


	9. Beauty Sleep

Hello Again!

Wow the support on here is actually amazing, thank you all so much! This chapters half serious but half jokish, (I couldn't help myself!). I'm sorry my updates taken a while, I'm horrible I know, but in my defence I was ill! As always enjoy.

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo

* * *

Caroline's POV

"Is there another reason for separate rooms love?" He asked, looking at me expectantly.

"Emm..." I tried to come up with some reason, but I just couldn't.

I began thinking to myself 'Caroline, he can't find out about the nightmares, only mom knows.' They had started just after I was turned, and they were terrifying. But no ones ever found out, apart from mom; she helps stop them.

"Just want more space...that's all." I said weakly; Even I knew I sounded pathetic, and I was mentally kicking myself.

"Sorry love, Stefan would kill me if I lost you. But I'll get us a big room with two bedrooms. I doubt we'll need them though," he smirked at me, and I realised he was back to dick-Klaus. The humour of his face didn't reach his eyes though; they were still looking at me with worry.

"You're disgusting you know, and if you even think of taking my closet space..." I started to lecture him, but he just responded by chuckling at me. Hell, I was laughing at myself by this point.

"How long do we have left in the air? I don't like it." I was genuinely curious, and a change of subject sounded nice at this point. I couldn't think about the nightmares much more, if he finds out I'll look like a pathetic joke.

"Should be landing in about 30 minutes sweetheart. Feel free to go back to sleep, I thought it was quite comfortable. " He responded, again with his stupid smirk.

I decided it was time to tease him, he's not getting to be the only one having fun. What should I start with? Hmmmmm...

"I suppose so, I am quite tired actually," I began to move from my seat, and I saw his face light up light a little kid at Christmas. "but I actually think this chairs comfortable enough. Thanks for the offer though." I winked at him, and he did not look amused.

Jesus Christ, is he growling? Hahaha, I made him so angry he began to growl. I flashed him a giant smile, and went back to sleep.

"Damn you Caroline Forbes..." Was all I heard as I drifted off.

XXX

Klaus' POV

That woman is such a tease! Damn her, and her adorable smile, beautiful eyes and lovely laugh. I shouldn't care about her; 'love is a vampire's greatest weakness' after all. But my words were truly haunting me now, why was this beauty so truly amazing?

I realised she had fallen asleep when I heard her sigh. She was smiling in her sleep, and I wondered why, so I decided to check it out...

'Caroline, you're strong, beautiful and full of light. I enjoy you.'

She was looking back to the night of the ball, and I was making her smile. The thought made me feel almost warm inside, something I haven't felt in too long.

I left her dream, before my being there had an impact, but I was still beaming a smile when I came back to reality.

"I love you Caroline," I whispered, afraid admitting it too loudly would send her running.

XXX

Caroline's POV

When I woke up for the second time that day, I was no longer on a plane, but in a huge king sized bed. I looked around and saw and empty room, but it was very classy. White Décor with gold linings, and everything matched. I was in love.

"I see you like the room love?" I heard him before I saw him, but I felt his presence behind me.

"Dude, way to creep on a sleeping girl. And Yes it's perfect. But you're in it, which just totally ruins my vibes" I smirked whilst I spoke, just to be extra annoying.

"That's a bit harsh love! But anyway, are we going to the beach, or are you just going to sleep all day?" He was staring at me, and I immediately felt awkward under his gaze.

"No! But I need time to get ready!" I jumped up and grabbed the clothes nearest to me.

I ran into the nearest room (which was luckily the bathroom) and slammed the door. I began to undress, when I realised how huge it was. There was a ceiling shower, a huge bath and two sinks. The room itself was a black and white theme, with purple extras. It was almost as lovely as the bedroom.

I got into the shower and immediately felt more relaxed as the hot water trickled down my body. I quickly rinsed my hair, and got myself a giant fluffy towel. I wasn't wasting time, I had the whole of Florida to explore!

I got changed, throwing on a pair of denim shorts, a green and white dip-dye vest top and put my hair into a fishtail braid.

Then I started with my make-up, I chose not to wear too much. I only applied a small amount of mascara and lip gloss, and decided it was time to get a move on.

Throwing my new bikini and sun screen into a light green bag, I shouted down to Klaus.

"To the beach! But if you dare ruin my fun, I'll make you pay!"

And that's when I started singing Nicki Minaj.

* * *

Thank you so much for waiting and reviewing! Again I'm not too proud of this chapter, but hey ho!

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo


	10. Ice Cream

Hello Guys,

I know I'm absolutely horrible, but please don't abandon me now! Just been really lacking inspiration! But this cajoled will be a long one, I promise. Enjoy as always.

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo

* * *

Caroline's POV

The beach was amazing. It was beautiful, and I couldn't wait to get in the water.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," came the reply from Klaus.

I was wasting no more time. I grabbed my sweater and yanked it off my small body, revealing the green bikini my mom gave me. I ran at human pace into the water, and I felt the cool ocean surround me. I couldn't think of a place I'd rather be.

Klaus took his tome undressing, nut after about 20 minutes of my pouting, he followed me into the water. I was doing my best not to stare at his chiseled chest, but come on! He smirked at me and I blushed, but before I could figure out what he was thinking, he had grabbed me by the waist. He threw me, (literally!) further into the water, getting my hair soaked. By the time I resurfaced, he was laughing hysterically. Well, revenge is a dish best served...sweet.

I wiggled my eyebrows at him suggestively, and then gestured to him to come over. I could see him gulp as he slowly swam closer, and I began to smirk. I leaned in closer, so my lips were touching his ears and whispered.

"In your dreams wolfie."

Then I splashed water right in his face, and left to get myself an ice cream. My confidence had just had the biggest boost, EVER.

XXX

Klaus' POV

She moved away from me slowly, and the smirk never wavered from her face. Who did she think she was?! Flaunting herself in front of me, she was really something special, but damn it I had to follow her. She was too fantastic.

She got us both ice cream cones, which I'd never actually tried before, but I wasn't going to mention that now.

She hummed in happiness as she took her first lick of ice cream, and it made me genuinely smile. This seemed to be happening more and more; her making me smile. I was 1000 years old, dark and evil. I shouldn't smile, yet whenever this ray of sunlight came around it was impossible not to.

She came slightly closer to me and handed me my cone, I rested my arm on her waist. To my surprise and immediate glee she didn't shrink away, she just rested her head on my chest.

I decided to take a small lick of my cone, just to taste this 'ice cream' substance. 'My god this is good, have I seriously been missing out on this?!' My thoughts were interrupted by her chirpy voice.

"You've never tried ice cream before have you? The look on your face says it all," she was giggling whilst speaking, and I could tell she was highly amused.

"Well you know sweetheart, you don't exactly have much time for ice cream when your scheming and plotting. Evil Original Hybrid remember?" I pointed at myself to emphasise my point.

"I'm so scared, I mean really I'm shaking," she giggled as she moved out of my arms and pretended to shrink away from me. I was much faster though, and I grabbed her hips, bringing her even closer than before.

She just started laughing hysterically and I decided I could take a chance.

I raised her chin slightly, and look straight into her eyes, she just nodded and smiled. That was all the permission I needed. I crashed my lips down onto hers, bringing all my passion and unsolved feelings with them. Once again I felt the feeling of whole-ness in my chest, and I knew Caroline was the only one who could ever stand by my side. She was the only queen I would ever need. The kiss quickly deepened, and I felt her kissing me back with everything she had, and it made me want her even more. Caroline Forbes, was truly perfect.

I slowly pulled away, only to flash her a beaming smile. She returned it and took another lick of her ice cream. Then she surprised me again, which was really becoming a habit; she grabbed my hand and interlaced her fingers with mine.

We slowly began walking down the street, neither speaking, just enjoying the company. However, eventually she was the one to break the silence.

"Hey, come on. I've got an idea. I want to go surfing. I've never tried and it sounds awesome. And I need to better than you at something," she was cheery, but I could hear the challenge in her voice.

"Come on then love. We can go rent come boards over there I believe."

This woman has no idea I can surf does she? I bet she falls off her board at least 10 times during the first wave. But oh well, If she wanted to challenge the Original Hybrid, no matter what the competition was, I would always accept. Even if I meant spending mere minutes in her company, and she knew it as well as I did.

Caroline's POV

'He actually agreed to go surfing; man I must have this man wrapped around my finger. I need to beat him though, show him who's actually the boss. Little does he know, that I had surfing lessons from a toddler until the supernatural drama overtook my life. But no time for pity parties, I have a board to choose.' I stopped reminiscing and offered him a lazy smile, whilst I took his hand.

About 15 minutes later, we both had boards. Him with a blue one, that as much as I hated it really complimented his eyes. And me with a green one, purely because it matched my bikini.

"Right, here's the rules. We both have 30 minutes, and we have to catch as many waves as we can. Winner chooses what we do tonight. Sound fair?" I announced.

"Sure love, but be careful not too embarrass yourself too much in the next half hour. Only for my benefit of course, don't want to be humiliated by my...date." His stupid face with its stupid smirk was staring right at me as he spoke. Well he would eat those words later.

"Hahahah no. First, I'm not, your date. Nor will I ever be your date. And secondly, you better not smell like a wet dog after this. Now that would be embarrassing." I mustered the biggest smirk I've ever given anyone, and with no further instructions, grabbed my board and ran to the water.

I heard him growling in the distance as he marched to the water, but it only fuelled my determination.

Here comes the first wave...

* * *

Well that was it guys! New chapter will be up by latest Thursday, I promise! Love all you readers! Feel free to review & follow. I love you guys' input!

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo


	11. Times Of Honesty

Hey everyone!

I actually managed to update on time, I'm actually so proud ahah! Thank you everyone, and I have 48 followers for this story, it would be so amazing if I could get to 50? I love you all, and as always, enjoy!

Until Next Time,  
justabrowneyedgirlxoxo

* * *

Caroline's POV

Here comes the first wave.

I immediately lay on my stomach and started paddling, positioning myself perfectly in the centre of the wave. Luckily, the wave caught my board perfectly, and I stood up with ease, all my former surfing instincts returning to me. Before I knew it, I was riding the wave with ease, and I started even doing tricks. Oh yes, it was my first wave, and I, Caroline Forbes, Vampire-Barbie, was doing a handstand on my surf board. Beat that original ass!

Klaus' POV

She was truly a beauty to behold. The little cheat had told me she'd never surfed before, and here she was doing a handstand on her very first wave. Well sorry sweetheart, but I never go down without a fight. Oh wait; I never actually go down.

I awaited the next wave, and got my balance correct, ensuring that I wouldn't just slip off my board. The wave caught me, and in seconds a was standing up. I eventually caught Caroline's eyes, and just to irritate her, I did a one handed handstand, knowing that she would try and argue about copying her later.

XXX

For the next 20 minutes, both me and Caroline caught every wave we could, both of us trying to put the other off. By the time we were finished, it was safe to say that even though we were vampires, we were incredibly tired.

"Just saying, it's totally obvious I won that. You just copied my amazing moves," she smiled sarcastically at me, and I realised she was partially serious.

"Sorry love, but you're just not as talented as me. Maybe in a thousand years." I was laughing with her.

We were slowly walking back to the hotel, and I noticed the sky had gotten a lot darker. We'd been out all day, and it was actually almost midnight, the brightness of the stars was truly stunning, but the angel in front of me outshone every one.

"Pfffft, if I live that long buddy. You forget I live in Mystic Falls, you know the town that's being attacked every five minutes? We all know I'm gonna be sacrificed to someone in return for Elena's safety sooner or later." She smiled jokingly as she spoke the words, but i could hear a bitter edge to them too.

Unexpectedly, a large amount of rage began building inside me, no one will ever harm MY girl, not while me and my undead heart roam this world. Why doesn't she see that? Why doesn't she understand how much I care?

I grabbed her by the wrist, so she spun round and faced me.

"Caroline, love, this is my promise to you, every single second that I exist this earth you will too. No one, will ever hurt you again, or they will have me to deal with. You are perfection love, you are never to be a second option. What have those idiots done to you?"

She began to well up, and I wondered if I'd said the right thing. Then I saw the smile emerging on we face and I released a long sigh I relief.

"Klaus...Why do you say things like that? You make it so hard for me." Her voice was a broken whisper, and I had the utmost desire to scoop her up, carry her to the hotel and show her what she truly meant to me.

"I make what difficult sweetheart?"

"Hating you. I should hate you, after all you've done, and I want to, so badly. But then you show me your humanity and you show me that you can be saved. And it makes me feel things, things that I don't want to feel! It's so confusing!" She began rambling towards the end of her speech, but I heard all her words loud and clear. They gave me a fresh boost of confidence...maybe I did have a chance?

"Love, give in. Why won't you give me a real chance?" The curiosity was burning inside me like a raging fire.

"Because Klaus. Firstly, the guilt keeps getting to me. Think of what Elena would say? She hates you, you know! And I can't do that to her, I can't break her like that. And secondly, I'm scared. Scared that one day, you'll go too far, that you'll do something that I just can't forgive, because if you did that, you'd be breaking my heart as well as your own. I can't do this Klaus."

Her words stung more than a thousand stakes, but I knew she was right. I saw the tears in her eyes threatening to spill at any moment. Seeing that controlled the anger bubbling inside of me, I wouldn't lash out, I would show her that maybe I could change? For her benefit I would do everything I could.

And so I have into my desires, and I just quickly scooped her up and into my arms. Her head was rested against my chest, arms around my neck. She was about to feebly protest when I silenced her with a quick kiss on the lips. Well it was intended as a quick kiss, but it changed into another passionate reunion. Again I felt the sparks that no one else had ever given me.

Eventually I pulled back, and I saw a small smile grace her lips.

"Love, if it meant winning any place in your heart, I would do anything on this earth. Just say the word and it's done." I whispered quietly into her ear.

She didn't respond, yet simply nuzzled into my chest. I slowly walked us back to the hotel and lay her on the bed.

In the short 5 minute walk, she had already fallen asleep, and I couldn't bring myself to leave her. I lay down silently next to her, and I too fell asleep shortly afterwards.

That night I had dreams of only one thing, the thing I needed more than anything else; the day Caroline would become my wife.

* * *

I'm sappy I know, but I couldn't help myself! Thank you to all readers, drop me a review if you like! Next chapter will be up in roughly 5 days!

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo


	12. A Lace Dress

Hi everyone,

I just wanted to take a minute to respond to some of the reviews, and say thank you! So firstly, to let you know, in this chapter, and the upcoming one, there will be a large amount of danger being introduced. I'm not quite sure how long this chapter will be, but i guess we'll find out. Secondly, 52 amazing followers! Thank you all so much, it honestly means the world to me.

And by the way, if you have any further queries or questions, just ask and I can clear anything up, or make sure I improve next time!

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo

* * *

Caroline's POV

Again i awoke, feeling the presence of someone else near my body. It didn't take long for me to recognise Klaus' chiselled features, and I smiled at how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping. I took a couple minutes, just to appreciate the hybrids beauty, his sandy curls, and the length of his eyelashes. He looked beautiful, and so much younger than when he was awake. It almost made me want to kiss him, and i knew it shouldn't.

I needed a little break, just to clear my thoughts, and ensure that i wasn't going to do anything stupid, like epically betray Elena by sleeping with the man that had ruined her life. The stolen kisses and compliments were one thing, but i couldn't let it go any further, no matter how badly i wanted it to. Which was VERY BADLY, just to clear that up.

So I slowly rose from the bed, trying to be as silent as i could, and grabbed the nearest clothes to me. It turned out I had picked up; fresh underwear and a yellow sundress. Yay! For once luck was actually on my side, i had a full outfit. I threw my hair up, into a messy bun, and left the hotel room.

I decided i would only go down to the nearest mall; retail therapy. Duh. Then return to the hotel, where no doubt, an extremely angry Klaus would probably be waiting. I quickly sent him a text once i felt i was far enough away and I smirked to myself almost picturing the tantrum he would undoubtably throw.

"_Away out to the shops for a while, you looked peaceful asleep and I didn't want to wake you. P.S can you at least wait until im back to lecture me? I'd rather shop first, then get shouted at instead of you interrupting my day. Don't be a douche for once please. Oh and i almost forgot to mention, I took your debit card;)_

_Love Caroline xoxo"_

I almost actually burst out laughing, knowing the he would be even more pissed than before but hey ho, a girl's got to have some fun doesn't she?

It barely took 10 minutes to reach the nearest stores, and i could barely decide which to go into first. After about another 5 minutes of deliberation and debating, i decided i'd try the nearest boutique which appeared to have some beautiful cocktail dresses. I quickly walked towards it, already trying to decide what colour of dress I would like, and what colour of shoes to go with it.

I grabbed my size in almost ever dress and headed straight towards the fitting rooms, determined to find at least 1 dress that made me look good. The first i tried on was a dark purple knee length gown, with sequins and glitter over my chest. It was awful. I immediately peeled it off my body, not wanting to see it a minute more. This process was repeated about 15 times, until I found a black lace dress. It was breath-taking to say the least. It was floor length and partially made of silk. It had lace covering my back, except for a tear drop shaped cut-out. I was buying this dress, and there was no more questions about it.

XXX

I had just left the shop, new dress firmly in my hands when my phone vibrated signalling i had a text. Part of me knew it was Klaus and i was actually quite excited to hear what he had to say. Which again, was very bad. I shouldn't care if he texts me but part of me craved the attention, and it was beginning to make me feel sick. Regardless, I opened the text and was unsurprised by the hybrids short but threatening message.

"_Really love? You're a hostage remember? I'm not amused, but you can have your time shopping. If you fail to return to the hotel by 2 however, there will be consequences. By the way, feel free to pick up some more sexy lingerie;) I love the black lace you have in your bag. Why haven't i seen you in it yet? Don't try to tease the teaser Caroline, it dosen't work very well._

_Yours, Nik."_

I looked at my watch, and it was only 12:45 so I still had time to do some shopping.I closed the message with a small smile appearing on my face. Pretending it didn't make me blush, or feel incredibly seduced. I'm too smart for that remember?

XXX

If I hadn't been so lost in my thoughts of Klaus, I would've probably heard the two werewolves approaching, or smelt them even. But of course by being Caroline Forbes, I had somehow, in some weird way, pissed off two very large werewolves, that i was yet to discover. I would've realised all this, that was if they hadn't injected me with vervain of course.

The last thing i heard before i allowed myself to lose consciousness was;

**_'Throw her in the car, i'll call Klaus and let him know that his little pet is no longer safe. He'll pay for what he did to Suzie."_**

* * *

So that was it...

Again, the next chapter should be up in about 5 days and we can find out a little more about what will happen to Caroline, and what Klaus did to this new Suzie character...

Thank you all for being so amazing, and sticking with my story up until now but don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts!

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo


	13. Suzie & Sympathy

I'm so so sorry everyone. I guess I just really lost inspiration for this story, and I just only got it back! There will be lots of updates soon, as I've got a lot of free time. If you've stuck by this story, then thank you!

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo

* * *

*Klaus POV*

Before I knew it, it was 3 o'clock and there was still no sign of my blonde beauty. Naturally, I began to panic, but I did try and phone her. It rang several times before I heard anything.

"Ah Niklaus, I see we may have something you want?"

The voice was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite figure out who it was. But either way, they had Caroline and if they dared to harm a hair in her flawless head, their hearts would be in my hands. Literally.

"Where have you taken her? She's got nothing to do with it if you've got a score to settle with me. But I promise, if you touch her with your grubby paws, I'll make you beg for death."

My voice level was rising, but I couldn't contain my anger. Why did she even leave? Why did I let her endanger herself? She needed me and I wasn't there. If she suffers then it's my fault.

"Calm down now, we both know you're in no position to be saying things like that. Besides, I'm simply trying to return the favour, do you remember Suzie?-"

"Hey asshat, can I get a drink? Bit thirsty over here, so whilst you attempt your torture and what not, which by the way you suck at. Seriously, from me it's 4 outta 10. Yeah anyways, blood anytime soon?"

Well that was an interruption, which I couldn't have been happier to hear. Caroline was okay, and by the sounds of things, they weren't even hurting her very badly. But either way, I was already in my car, driving to the nearest witches house.

"Tom, shut her up. Now. Anyways Niklaus, my beloved was called Suzie, and you ripped out her heart. Something about not being a faithful hybrid? Well that's because you made her an abomination. So I figure that I shall return the favour, after I give your girlfriend a nasty bite if course. Come soon to watch her die if you like?" The bloody idiot was taunting me. He thinks, that he can take MY Caroline, and not suffer the consequences?

"See that's where you're wrong you stupid little mutt. Because I'll find you before you dare touch her perfect porcelain skin. And I'll rip you limb from limb. Slowly."

I knew if I continued the phone call, my anger would get the better of me. And so I hung up. I was literally seconds away from the witches house; after breaking just about every traffic law.

*Caroline's POV*

Were these idiots high? They give me one injection of vervain, and think its going to hold me down? Okay, torture me; sure. Vervain, stakes etc i've had it all. But you seriously think giving me a wee cut with a knifes going to hurt. And then you only tie me to a chair with normal ropes. Imbeciles.

I was awaiting my key opportunity to attack; one of them was much bigger than the other and a bite wouldn't be very helpful. When I heard their conversation with Klaus. Well he was going to be pissed...But maybe if I get myself out of the situation he wouldn't shout at me that much?

That's when I heard the 'boss' tell Tom to shut me up. I'd like to see him try. Obviously this Tom character wasn't as confident as his partner. Fumbling around with the blade and slicing my wrist. Pfft. Move to Mystic Falls then try again buddy.

I decided that before I had to be violent, I could try and sweet talk my way outta this. Much less effort required, and less chance of me getting vervained.

"T-T-Tom? Please stop hurting me. I've got to sound brave for Klaus, cause I didn't want him to hurt you. But if you let me go then I'm sure it'll be okay. I'm s-sorry about whoever Suzie was. I'm sure she meant a lot to you..."

I made my voice sound as vulnerable as I could, and overall I was quite happy with my performance. I saw doubt cloud his eyes, and I was preparing myself to run.

"She was my sister. Your boyfriend took her, and he turned her into a hybrid. And then he killed her, because she was unsired. That guy through there, that's Danny, and he was her mate. I don't want to hurt you, but he need to pay, he needs to feel remorse. I'm sorry." And with that, he cut me again. I pretended to be In pain, and then I whispered:

"It's okay. But just so you know, he does feel remorse, and he does feel guilty. Because now he knows how to love. He loves me. I'm so so sorry." I actually felt bad for this guy. He just wanted his sister back.

But without saying anything else, at vampire speed I ripped the rope and punched him so hard he fell unconscious. I couldn't kill him. He was practically an innocent.

But now I did have a new problem; the bigger one Danny, had seen everything. And he was angry...

* * *

Hehehe, not a very good chapter, but I've got so many ideas now! Once again thank you! I'll be seeing you all very soon...but don't forget to review and follow! If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them!

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo


	14. Relief

Hey guys!

Two chapters in two days, whats happening to me?! I guess this is my apology for making you all wait so long! The support is amazing, so don't forget to review and follow! Again, any ideas for what I could include will be gratefully accepted!

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo

* * *

*Klaus' POV*

It didn't take long for my witch Lily to do a location spell. Caroline was at an abandoned house about 10 minutes drive (if you were abiding to the traffic laws, which I sure as hell won't be). I couldn't believe the bastard was going to bite her. She'd already been bitten twice in the past 11 months, she'd be dead within the hour. What if she'd already been bitten? I slowly felt the fear take over my veins, she had to be okay otherwise I wouldn't survive. I'd flip the switch, and I'd never go back because a world without Caroline is a world without light.

My black SUV had been going at least 70mph but still i feared it wouldn't be enough. It took less than 5 minutes to get to the supposed location, praying that the witch was correct. I leapt out of the car, and without a second thought I ran inside the building. The sight I took in was almost breath taking. So much so that I could barely move.

MY Caroline, was fighting a werewolf that looked to be at least three times her size. And she was winning. As they fought her vampire features were on full show. She was proud, she was animalistic. She was mine. My temporary trance being broken, I strode into the room and grabbed the werewolf by the neck. Only then did Caroline look up at me and she_ smirked._ The bloody woman scared me out of my skin, and then she smirked. She would be dealt with later.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay and rip you limb from limb, I think my dear Caroline has been around you filthy imbeciles for far too long already. So goodbye mate." And with that, i ripped his heart out of his chest. He deserved far worse, but I still needed to check on Caroline's medical state. BUt that's when i noticed the other werewolf lying unconscious in the corner. I began to move towards him. Thats when my blonde angel first spoke.

"Don't. He didn't do anything, he just wanted his sister back. He didn't even fight me, he practically let me go well until i knocked him unconscious. They didn't even get a chance to bite me before I started to escape. I'm fine honestly. But I wonder if he took my clothes with us, they were really nice dresses. Heheheh." She smiled weakly as she spoke, but i was far from smiling.

"Caroline, are you bloody insane? You could be dead right now, all because you wanted a new pair of shoes. He deserves to be ripped apart for playing any part in taking you away from me. I thought I was too...late. What if you hadn't gotten out, and i hadn't showed up? You'd be dying love. Ugh! Do you see what you do to me?"

*Carolines POV*

_He came. _That was all I could think about. I was safe because I was near him.

"Caroline, are you bloody insane? You could be dead right now, all because you wanted a new pair of shoes. He deserves to be ripped apart for playing any part in taking you away from me. I thought I was too...late. What if you hadn't gotten out, and i hadn't showed up? You'd be dying love. Ugh! Do you see what you do to me?"

He had began ranting, and I came to the realisation that after the initial feeling of relief faded, I'd be getting screamed at. Way to ruin things Care.

"Hey, look at me i'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you, and I'll try not to get kidnapped again okay. Come on it's okay. Thank you for rescuing me." I tried to soothe him, and took him into my embrace. My head on his shoulder, his arms around my waist holding me like i might disappear, and his face buried in my hair. I wouldn't like to be anywhere else.

I don't know how long we remained like that, but eventually he spoke.

"Come on love, lets go back to the hotel."

I was about to start walking, but he scooped me up into his arms and carried me bridal style to the car. It was like he was still afraid I'd be taken away from him. Damn he was adorable!

XXX

I must've fallen asleep on the ride home, as I awoke on the hotel's bed. Klaus was no where to be seen, but I could hear the shower running and assumed it was him. I decided instead of getting up, I would just wait for him to come out of the shower. Less than 5 minutes later I heard the water stop and he soon emerged. The water was still dripping from his sandy curls and I found it VERY hard to control myself. I spent at least two minutes just staring at his body but when I looked up he was staring right at me and smirking. Caught in the act.

"Come here." I commanded. He slowly moved closer to me, and sat down at the end of the bed.

I crawled over to him, and slowly moved my lips closer to his own. Screw everyone and everything else, I wanted the big bad hybrid and I was done pretending not to. At first the kiss was slow and almost careful, like we were afraid to care each other off. But soon he deepened it and the passion began taking over. We fought for dominance; him obviously winning. It was him that broke the kiss and slowly moved away. We were both panting.

"Don't think this means you're off the hook. I'm still angrier at you than you can probably fathom. But damn I missed you." He could barely even finish his sentence before our lips connected again, delaying the dangers of tomorrow, for just now all we needed was each other.

* * *

Well that was dramatic! I would love to know what you all thought! I'll be updating again soon, hopefully before the end of the week!

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo


	15. Sweatpants

Hey amazing readers!

It's been about a week, I know but I feel like this chapter has been a really good follow up! Would love to hear more about what you all think if my story, so don't forget to review, follow and favourite!

Thank you & I love you all!

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo

* * *

Klaus' POV

After a very heated make-out session, I went to make my angel and I some food. I decided not to make anything too special, just pasta with a light sauce; nothing compared to what I could normally offer. But it would do for just now I suppose.

I still couldn't believe I'd gotten her back, and I had to continually check to hear the shower to know she was alive. The stupid girl had seriously gone out and gotten herself kidnapped, ugh. Did she have any idea how much she worried me? Rest assured we'd be having a little chat later. But for now I was happy to just appreciate the fact that I had gotten her back injury free. She had actually almost taken out two werewolves before I got there, and still escaped bite free. This woman is like my god. A very safety stupid god, but one none the less.

My thoughts were interrupted when she emerged from the bathroom, wearing a silk robe. ONLY a silk robe. Immediately certain parts of me got very happy, and I tried to hide my growing erection behind the breakfast bar. I looked up to find her smirking at me, obviously I hadn't been quite quick enough.

"Love, emm why no clothes? Not that I object of course." I still hadn't gotten back to my usual self, staring at her glorious body which the robe barely covered.

"My jeans are too tight for lazing about in and i forgot to bring leggings or sweatpants so..." She started blushing as she spoke, and I could see she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I have extra sweatpants if you erm want them?" Why did I even say that? I sounded pathetically nervous. Oh god. I was too busy being embarrassed that I didn't notice her leave the room. I did however notice when she came back several minutes later.

She was wearing my black sweatpants which were much too big for her so she had rolled them up to just below her knees, and one of my grey Henley's. Maybe I preferred this to the robe? Seeing her in my clothes, it drove me insane with lust. I wanted to ravish her until she forgot her own name. Not that I'd mention that to her...

*Caroline's POV*

I felt way too comfortable in Klaus' clothes than I should've, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Every time he looked at me he froze with what looked like lust, and it took a lot to control myself.

To distract myself I began thinking back to Mystic Falls and whether anybody would be missing me or not, then I remembered that I had completely forgotten to phone my mom. Oops.

"Hey pass my phone wolfie. We forgot to phone my mom...she's gonna hate you ahahah," I was laughing hysterically by the time I noticed he was standing in front of me holding his iPhone. I looked up and he just smiled another genuine smile, with dimples and all.

I typed in my moms work number, which I had long since memorised and the phone began ringing.

"Hey mom. I'm alive? I'm missing you."

_"Caroline Forbes, why have you not phoned earlier?"_I winced at the sound of my full name, I was in trouble.

"Em, sorta got kidnapped I guess? But it's all good, I kicked some werewolf ass!"

_"Oh my god! Caroline come home right now! What've you done?"_ She sounded extremely worried and I decided to try and avoid some of the blame.

"Hey mom calm down. Talk to Klaus about it?"

I launched the phone in his general direction; he had been eavesdropping.

"Hello Sheriff Forbes. I'm sorry but yes your daughter was abducted. But I got her back to the hotel safe and sound."

I wasn't going to listen to my moms side of the conversation, knowing it would make me burst out in laughter.

"Okay Ms Forbes, I swear. And I will tell her. We'll talk tomorrow. Goodbye." He ended the phone call.

Next thing I know he's right in front of me smirking. So maybe it wasn't the best choice to blame him...

"That wasn't very nice sweetheart. I'll need revenge later. But your dearest mother told me to tell you that Tommy called? Something to tell me?" He was still smirking, but I could already tell by the tone of his voice that he had come to the conclusion that me and Tommy were...romantically involved.

Tommy was actually the manager of a bar I had started singing in just outside of Mystic Falls, but no one except Bonnie knew. I didn't want them watching me and I still don't, but I kinda had to tell Klaus now didn't I?

"Whoa buddy, take a chill pill. I'll tell you exactly who Tommy is and what I have to do with him, if you promise me something." I was probably being stupid, believing that he would stick to this deal but hey ho.

"Fine. What do I have to promise?" He had calmed slightly, but was still quite suspicious from the looks of things.

"This makes no sense, but it will in a second. So promise me you won't come see me perform." The words were much quieter and less confident than I had intended, but at least they came out.

"No. Because whatever it is now sounds interesting. And if you don't tell me right now, I'll get us the next flight back to Mystic Falls and I'll kill Damon."

* * *

Drama! Haha, any thoughts on the chapter? Let me know guys! Thanks for reading, and the next chapter will probably be up later on today!

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo


	16. Empty Threats

Hey strangers!

Hasn't been too long but I still feel bad for leaving you guys hanging, but hey ho! This chapter is going to be hopefully quite long but it depends on my inspiration! The responses to the last two chapters have been amazing, and who knows, we could maybe get to 100 followers sometime soon?

_**Please read this!**_

I have a question for you all, and I know that practically no one will read this, but please respond if you do. I was considering starting a series of drabbles on Klaroline and maybe other TVD couples. Each would only be around 1/2k but they would all be individual with maybe a couple follow ups. Let me know what you think and what couples you'd like!

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo

* * *

*Klaus' POV*

"No. Because whatever it is now sounds interesting. And if you don't tell me right now, I'll get us the next flight back to Mystic Falls and I'll kill Damon."

I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. This was why she was so reluctant to open up to me, I couldn't threaten her friends! I couldn't take them back now though, I had resorted to using the same techniques I had for a thousand years, but I should have known exactly how she'd react. I should've stopped myself. Now I could only wait until I got her response. I wasn't waiting long.

"You bastard! I thought I could trust you, you won't touch Damon. I got over what he did to me okay? I forgave him."

Her cheeks were flushed with anger, her chest heaving and at this point in time all I could think about was how much I wanted to ravish her against the nearest wall! Damn it; now is not the time to have dirty thoughts.

"Then tell me what you're talking about, it's not like I'm asking that much is it love?"

I tried to back pedal, and return to the friendly tones we were using earlier. She was having none of it.

"Fine. I sing at a bar outside of Mystic Falls and Tommy owns that bar. Are you happy now? Will you stop with the murderous threats now 'oh mighty hybrid one?'"

She actually put the air quotes around 'oh mighty hybrid one' but I wasn't paying very much attention. My blonde little bomb-shell continued to surprise me, I knew she had an amazing voice from hearing her last week, but I had no idea she actually performed.

"Thank you for telling me sweetheart. I promise not to threaten your friends anymore. I just jumped to conclusions and I didn't think before I spoke. I apologise."

*Caroline's POV*

I was fuming. The nerve of that arrogant ass! He actually threatened my friends lives because I wouldn't tell..wait did he just apologise? The great Klaus Mikaelson just apologised? To me? Is this some sort of joke?

I began to get angry again, but this time at myself. His dimpled grin was melting all my rage and it shouldn't be. I shouldn't care this much about him, but when he wants to be he can be so charming and fun. He's almost human when he lowers his walls, and he isn't 'Klaus' he just becomes Nik. Not that I'd ever tell him this.

That's when I realised I'd been silent for at least a few minutes. I chose my words quite carefully, wanting to avoid a full out screaming match.

"It's okay. I get that you misunderstood, but you can't threaten my friends like that. Because when it's just us, and when you treat me like you do; you make me care. And I can't care about someone who terrorises my friends when he doesn't get what he wants. I won't. So now it's your choice Klaus, no one can choose but you."

XXX

It had been several hours since me and Klaus had clashed, and after hiding in the bedroom for most of them, I was determined to get him to take me out to a club tonight. After all I was in Florida, he wasn't ruining it for me!

I spent about an hour getting ready, I figured that if I was dressed and ready he couldn't turn me down. I tied my hair up into a loose ponytail, and curled the backs of it. Then I put on my strapless black silk dress; I had found it at Mystic Falls only boutique and it was by far the nicest dress I've ever worn. Except maybe the one I wore to the Mikaelson ball...

I applied slight make up, and put on my red high heels, all ready to go. Now comes the biggest challenge; persuading Klaus to take me to a club.

I strolled through to the main seating area of our hotel room, and saw him lazing on the chair wearing sweatpants. ONLY sweatpants. Do I even have to say what I'm thinking?

"Hey! Go get changed wolfie, we're going to a club tonight."

I attempted to be commanding, but he still remained on the chair and gave me a look, which quite clearly said "there's no way in hell". I decided to just leave, and hope that he followed me, or have fun...without him?

"Okay, well I'm gonna go anyways. Have fun brooding all night!"

I strutted out of the room confidently, and I was only inches away from the door, when I heard his voice for the first time.

"Wait. Give me 15 minutes to get changed. God; you'll be the death of me."

* * *

**_Again please read!_**

So that was it. I apologise again for it taking so long, but I guess I'm just losing inspiration for this story! I think I am going to start my short Drabble series, as well as a new Klaroline story. I'm undecided on whether to continue this one if I'm honest. Let me know your opinions.

Until Next Time,

justabrowneyedgirlxoxo


End file.
